User talk:KniroAndTito3915
eric wilson was here thanks for deleting stuff sorry about last night i found out one of my friends is in the hospital because some asshole mugged her and iwas just angry This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:59, December 13, 2014 (UTC) She just had a broken arm because one of the girls slammed her into a wall but she'll get better soon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:52, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ... Are you leaving wikia or something? Thanks for bringing your theory to my attention I thought that whole "let's part ways" thing meant we didn't need to help each other but I appreciate your concern Yeah you too, good luck thank you also I really like how he thinks I sent that like okay BREH THANK <333333 first the wubbzy cake now parappa? delish :999 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:01, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ALSO, WERE YOU LANI THIS WHOLE TIME!?!>!?!!>?!!!"!!?>! hulk hogan the danger dude This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES. The MLG videos? They're funny at first but it's the same thing over and over in them… so they get old really quickly I guess :/ Why do you ask? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:56, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaaah I found the first one funny but it's always either mountain dew doritos or that kid screaming "GET NOSCOPE'D!" so k LOOOOL the boys and their fads™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:08, December 22, 2014 (UTC) yeaaaaah i don't get what the whole shabang shabong is about but guys™ wh LOOOOL bras and mlg' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:52, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOOOOOOL ITS LIKE MLG X BRAS X MCBOP X POLEDANCING he knows it's ur fave babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:14, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL just everything he's addicted to and bam lovely I BET HE'S THE HEAD COMMANDER OF THE BRA UPRISING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:46, December 22, 2014 (UTC) OKAY BRA CASTLE WITH BRA WALLS I This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) WOTTTTTT THORN BRA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:58, December 22, 2014 (UTC) MCBOP piercing KAT's heart with the thorn bra And you know what song plays? Ooh? Ooouh? bleeding love This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:41, December 22, 2014 (UTC) wh did he make did he make a 9 form bruh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:19, December 22, 2014 (UTC) OH LOL you haven't even seen his final form yet wh hammer of the gods™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:51, December 22, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL his spoon and bowl noises intensify' wh GODDDD WHAT? marvel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:27, December 23, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDDDDDD WHAT spyro must be telling haiden all about her marvel team™ wh thorns intensify This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:46, December 23, 2014 (UTC) marvel heroes in a thorn bra twerking on androids' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:02, December 24, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL IDEFK but u shood make an android icon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:26, December 24, 2014 (UTC) LOOOO NICE ANDROID FERDDY IN A SANTA-SAN SUIT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:11, December 24, 2014 (UTC) OOOH LOL I DUNNO BECAUSE I THOUGHT THOSE WERE BEAR EARS orange haired weave' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:30, December 25, 2014 (UTC)